Je T'aime
by Fanfictionation
Summary: Hermione finds a small slip of paper in her book bag. What does it say and who wrote it? Read to find out.


Je t'aime. Thats what was written on the mysterious scrap of paper that Hermione Granger found in her normally scrap-free book bag. As she stood in the hallway, in the middle of the sea of rushing students, she stared at the words. Clearly handwritten in thin, red colored, cursive. She was sure it was another language because none of the syllables were English. She only knew a little Italian from what her mother had taught her when she was 10, five years ago. But she guessed that it wasn't. As Ron ran past her with Harry and bellowed at her to keep up, she hastily stuffed the note back into her bag and took off behind them. Just after she had to sneak a glance at Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sat in transfiguration. She normally found the class interesting but today, Prof. McGonagall was explaining something that Hermione had already read all about in Hogwarts: a History. She was seated next to the window and gazed out. Her eyes fell on Hagrids cabin. The window was lighted and she assumed he must be home. Suddenly, her mind wandered to the note she had found in her bag the other day. She took it out and laid it on the table. The paper wasn't very big. In fact, it looked like the paper was torn off of a bigger piece, like perhaps it was once part of a roll of parchment. Hermione sat and stared at the foreign words. Je t'aime. What could it mean? She traced the ink lines with her index finger and her bored eyes darted around the room. She turned herself around in her seat. Her eyes finally falling on Draco. The handsome, tall, blonde, smart, egotistical git that she had had a fierce crush on for nearly three years now. Hermione watched as he stared up at the green chalkboard with a glazed look in his eyes.

His eyes.

Oh, how she would love to stare into those eyes forever and ever. They were a light blue-gray that made Hermione think of thunderstorms. The dark blue sky at night mixed with light gray storm clouds. They flashed with lightning when he was angry and they rolled with thunder when he was annoyed. (Which, Hermione thought with a smile, were his two most basic feelings). Suddenly, as Hermione stared, she saw something that she never would have believed. Draco blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes, he was looking right into HER eyes. She shot back forward into her seat, hardly daring to breathe. He couldn't find out that she liked him. He just couldn't. If he found out, he would tell the entire school and she would lose most of her friends for crushing on someone who she was supposed to hate, someone she never had a chance with.

She drove Draco from her mind and looked back down at the paper on her desk. Je t'aime. She had to know what it meant.

Hermione sat in between Ginny and Seamus at the Gryfindor table in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were across from them. The note was folded neatly and placed in her pocket. She figured that sometime during dinner she would ask Harry, Ron and Ginny what it says and who they thought might have put it in her bag. She pulled the scrap of parchment out of her pocket and laid it out on the table. Before she could say a word. Ginny spoke up with interest.

"What's that?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron as if to tell them to join in the conversation. Harry reached across the table and grabbed the note and said,

"It looks like a different language." He showed it to Ron.

"Do you know what this means?" Ron shook his food-stuffed head. Ginny took back the note and spoke.

"Why would HE of all people know what this means?"

Through Ron's water balloon sized cheeks, he managed to put on a hurt face. Hermione smiled weakly and grabbed the note from Ginny.

"Guys, I just want to know what language this is. It would help us find out what it means." Hermione said. Harry took the note, looked at it for a bit and then said,

"Where did you get it?"

"I found it in my bag. I think someone might have put it in there. I can't think of who would, though." Seamus looked at Hermione's note and Harry gave it to him. Seamus looked down at it and then said,

"This is French." Hermione turned to him.

"How do you know?" Seamus looked over at Harry and Ron.

"My Ma taught me some French when I was young. But I'm not sure what this means. If I had to take an educated guess, I'm pretty sure this says 'I love you'."

He looked at Hermione and smiled at her astonished face. Now she knew for sure that that note was not placed in her bag by accident.

A/N-Hey guys. This is kind of a small one but I'm going to make another small chapter after this. I hope you liked the ending to A Story From The Owlrey. Yes, that was the ending. As I'm sure lots of other writers can relate, I keep having mini writers block or maybe it's normal writers block cause I've never had anyone explain to me how it feels. But anyway I will try to keep writing! ;) thx you guys.


End file.
